geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Sigma
"The official sequel to Gamma! Verified by Technical49." - MindCap Sigma is a 2.1 Extreme Demon mega-collaboration hosted by MindCap and verified by Technical49.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3INdO0esQRw It is the sequel to Gamma. It is currently #22 on the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]], above Yatagarasu (#23) and below Tapwreck (#21). History Sigma was first revealed to the public when MindCap released a teaser trailer of it on March 13, 2018, which revealed that it is the official sequel to Gamma.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z32dMUj6ra8 Over a month later on April 28, he uploaded the second preview of the level, showcasing the incomplete gameplay.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZRQf9kYlhK8 ... On May 20, Walroose released a video showcasing a layout for her part in the level, which featured fast-paced gameplay and rapid transitions.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=71bAHf4I_2c ... On June 28, Walroose uploaded a video showcasing her finished part in the level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cNfIT5-eMUc ... On December 30, 2018, Technical49 achieved a devastating record of 95%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5swPWL7bFxI On January 2, 2019, Technical49 finally verified Sigma after 22,600 attempts and many deaths past 80%. W.I.P. Gameplay * 0-4% (Jaoday + DirisWan97): The level begins with a rather simple cube section containing easy timings. Next comes a very quick change of game mode and the drop begins. This part is very simple and is basic-styled, using pulsations and luminescence. * 5-10% (Soam + Temp + HoshiKido): * 11-17% (Lemons): * 18-23% (RoiMousti + Uneskandovae): The drop is still ongoing, but the music becomes calmer. RoiMousti, as usual, tried on effects inside natural spikes and glow. The difficulties are the same, but you will play for the spider, ship, cube, and wave. * 23-30% (ISanEGFW + YakobNugget): '''The music becomes faster, and the speed increases with it. The gameplay is teeming with timings and bottlenecks on the wave. The block design is made up of different blocks, which remotely resembles WOOGI-style. * '''31-36% (MindCap + Cairo): '''A kind of respite after the drop. The speed on this segment of the level will be unstable, that is, change frequently. In addition to direct flights and several tricky timings, this part is not particularly difficult. The decoration here also resembles WOOGI-style, it is also noticeable that the creators used a lot of glow. * '''37-40% (Jenkins): '''Here, the player prepares for the second drop. Now the player must clear an extremely difficult section which mainly consists of dual sections, only twice you do not have to play in the split mode. The main design feature is moving structures on top of the gameplay. * '''41-47% (Surge): '''The player enters the energetic second drop. The sections are teeming with both timings and narrow spaces, especially on the wave, in addition to them there is also a complex asymmetric dual to the SuRge G part, and in addition to all of the above, the gameplay runs at quadruple-speed. * '''48-56% (Juhou + Mactanow): * 57-65% (Chlorines): * 66-72% (Walroose): * 73-76% (Helpegasus): * 77-80% (Fufafac): * 81-84% (Inubble + lolwut): * 85-100% (Hjfod + Brittank88 + iPizza): Records Trivia *The password for the level is 772002. *It is the sequel to Gamma and the prequel to Omega. *The level was originally built to be harder than Bloodlust, but, as MindCap predicted, Technical49 has nerfed the level to ~top 10-difficulty. *The level uses the entirety of the song, being one of the few Extreme Demons to do so. *Sigma has a total of 282,061 objects, being the third most over-decorated Extreme Demon, surpassed only by God Eater (294,785 objects) and Cromulent (339,898 objects), and followed by Glowy (269,435 objects). *In real life, Sigma (Σ,σ,ς) is the eighteenth letter of the Greek alphabet. In the system of Greek numerals, it has a value of 200.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sigma Walkthrough Gallery Sigma Ending.png|The ending of Sigma. References Category:2.1 levels Category:Collaborations Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:XL levels Category:Demon levels Category:Top 150